One Week Disaster!
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: The Mafia World is taken by storm as a certain Vongola Decimo is turn to a girl by a failed invention from their mechanics which they don't know how to undo it and might take a week to undo. Worse, the boss-turned-girl is in her PMSing period! Crack. Day 3.2: Afternoon Affairs!
1. Start!

**Title:** One Week Disaster!  
**Summary:** The Mafia World is taken by storm as a certain Vongola Decimo is turn to a girl by a failed invention from their mechanics which they don't know how to undo it and might take a week to undo. Worse, the boss-turned-girl is in her PMSing period!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR even if I really wanted to.  
**Black-chan:** Somehow this is like a sequel to 10 Reasons Why Tsuna Can't Be A Girl but can be read separately! I got some requests of me writing a Fem!Tsuna PSMing and I was interested so I tried it out. Hope you guys enjoy it... Oh yeah, mayor OOCness from Tsuna's part.

* * *

It was a nice and peaceful day. The sun was shining brightly and everyone was outside laughing and smiling. Nothing was wrong... Well, it_ was_.

_**"WHAT?!"**_

There came a big lightning striking to one house like in horror movies and in one room, a female long-haired brunette was looking as angry as a lion at the three males in the room.

A red-haired, awkwardly and nervously, was looking anywhere but the angry teen.

A black-haired apologized for what they –mostly, he had done, looking rather sheepishly.

A calm looking blonde merely stared at the girl with indifference and bluntly said, "_Young Vongola,_ it's like we had said a while ago. The invention failed and exploded and we don't know how to turn you back to** normal**."

A visible tick was found in the brunette's head.

"So you're telling me I'm stuck as a **_girl_**..."

The female's voice was awfully quiet and calm which made the three mechanics shiver from unknown reasons.

_"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! GET YOUR ASS WORKING AND FIND OR MAKE THE FUCKING CURE!"_ she shouted, anger clearly noticeable by her tone.

The three mechanics, who without a doubt scared for their lives and what the girl would do as the girl was literally breathing fire, immediately left the room and tried to do what was told. Invent a cure.

Though, they were still a little confused about the girl's attitude to them They didn't even know she could swear!

They, however, knew it was probably a girl's thing.

"Spanner, do you think he's –er, _she_'s in her...you know, period?" the red-haired asked his blonde companion who seemed to be sweaty and panicky even if it's a little when they were in a large distance to the previous house.

"High possibility, Shouichi," Spanner said in a worrisome tone, making the other two stare at him in shock of this tone. "Even higher possibility is we're going to die if we don't hurry."

Now, they understood exactly where this was going.

Their boss was kindhearted alright but they knew that when angered he was scary and now that he was a _she_ who was in her monthly period, their boss would most likely have the deadly mood swings of the women.

"Do you think we should tell the others?" Giannini, the black-haired mechanic, asked worriedly knowing full well what a woman could do in her time and he would likely tell anyone it's not a nice experience.

"I already told Reborn about the situation and I'm sure he had told the guardians," the blonde mechanic stated, recalling the time when their invention messed up which was three hours ago.

It was practically like any day and they wanted to try something different so they build an invention to make a person became an animal for a while.

Though, Giannini kinda picked a wrong ingredient and caused it to explode.

And Tsunayoshi or their young boss came in and get shot by a beam of light escaping from the explosion.

And bam! He was now a **_she_**.

So after that, Reborn, their boss's tutor and mentor, had volunteered to tell everyone about it much to the brunette's disagreement.

"So I'm pretty sure, the Vongolas are well-informed," Spanner continued, shaking his head from his thoughts for now and added merely to himself, _'Though, they wouldn't know about the mood swings unless they put one plus one together.'_

They were quiet for a minute, walking into the quiet road towards their invention room before someone interrupted the peacefulness.

"Do you think they'll survive a PMSing Tsuna-san?" Shouichi questioned only to meet an very uncomfortable silence.

"..."

"..."

"Poor Vongolas."

...

Okay so Tsuna knew his life was weirder and dangerous and just freaking crazy but this was too much!

He could take on any enemies –heck, he took on an ex-convict who turned out to be his mist guardian, a scary man who became one of his ally-slash-enemy-or-simply-anti-hero, freaking strong babies who were actually adults and etc. and etc!

But _**this!**_

He stared at the reflection of the mirror in front of him.

There, looking angry and pissed off as hell, was a female long-haired brunette with honey-brown eyes who was wearing a slightly big clothes for her and pants that were too big and boyish for a girl.

_'WHY ME?!'_ he screamed in his mind angrily as he proceeded to think of how unfair and simply unlucky his life was and couldn't stop the swears from muttering under his breath. "Fuck...fuck, fuck, fuck, **FUCK!**"

Maybe, it was the hormones of a female as to why he was acting this way but the boy turned girl simply didn't care or give a fuck.

He turned into a_** girl!**_

He was a _**she!**_

And _fuck_, was he –she, _**pissed!**_

She also felt a really annoying feeling between her chest and she swore again, throwing her t-shirt aside, revealing the real evidence that she's now a female.

If she was in her normal state, she would have blush or fainted from the spot but she was not.

She simply didn't care much of it and quickly looked over her closet for any clothes that would make the strange feeling in her chest.

Fortunately, she did found one.

However, she of course wasn't ready for the door to open suddenly, her right-hand banging in so unfortunately, she was still shirtless and there's someone else in her room.

Worse, it's a** boy.**

"Juudaime! I'm sorry I'm late! I just heard from Reborn-san you were turned into –" Gokudera, her right-hand and storm guardian, stopped and stared wide-eye at the sight of his boss as a female –a _shirtless_ female, might I add.

Unnoticed by himself, he glanced at the chest area of his boss, still shocked at what he was seeing and felt blood coming out from his nose.

Though, Tsuna did notice this action and –mind you, she was not amused and hell would she even forgive the male –even if said male was her best friend and right-hand.

**"PERVERT! ECHII! HENTAI! BAKA! GET OUT! OUT!"** she shouted with the reddest face. Her right hand was covering her chest area protectively while her other hand was grabbing anything she could grab and throwing it to the boy.

Gokudera, paling and feeling a sudden heat to his face, ducked and tried to dodge everything that was thrown to him like the hair comb, pillow, clothes, books, bag, simple chair, big lamp, and yes, it was getting heavier and much painful objects to dodge every second.

He wondered if he should have just leave the his boss which was now a female alone.

_**"I SAID GET OUT!"**_

He stared at Tsuna in disbelief.

Was that the bed in his boss's hand? Oh uh, he really need to get out now.

**"HIIIYYYAAAA!"**

Too late.

"AH!" Tsuna blinked and shouted in horror as she realized what she had done. She kneeled down to the ground, clenching her storm guardian's hands, forgetting about her little problem in her chest area. "Gokudera-kun, gomenasai!"

"Juuda –" Gokudera managed to mumble weakly before fainting again due to being close at the now female boss with –

Yup, he just looked at his Juudaime's still shirtless chest and got a major nosebleed.

"Eep! Gokudera-kun?!"

...

"Juudaime, I apologize for such disrespectful actions! I am not worthy to be your right-hand! I will commit suicide right now!" Gokudera bowed dramatically.

It had been thirty minutes since the incident happened so Tsuna was able to put on a pretty decent t-shirt before the bomber woke up. Strangely enough, her mother didn't seem to be home.

Well, not that she would like her to.

She really didn't want to know what would happen if her mother found out that her son suddenly turned into a girl.

"Haha! Maa, don't worry about that, 'Dera!" Yamamoto, who came right after Tsuna was able dress up properly, said cheerfully, not at all bothered that his best friend-slash-boss was now the opposite sex or the fact that his other best friend was close to hell's door.

"Yamamoto-kun's right, Gokudera-kun. It's not entirely your fault so please don't blame yourself, nee?" Tsuna pleaded, smiling at the boy, not knowing she just made a cute_ and_ girly face that caused both boys to slightly blushed.

Though, it did bother the female why she was easily angered like the time with the three mechanic. Maybe, she ate something wrong a while ago?

Obviously, the boy-turned-girl knew absolutely nothing about the girl stuffs and their mood swings.

"Umm...," she suddenly sighed, making the two boys look at her in worry.

"You okay, Tsuna?" the rain guardian asked worridely, knowing girl's were more fragile than boys.

The storm guardian took that as offense. "Of course, he –**_she_** isn't! Juudai**_hime _**is now a_ **girl**_! And girls are _**weak!**_" he shouted angrily at the taller teen, not knowing he indirectly insulted his boss.

A vein popped to the only girl and the temperature suddenly dropped, making two boys shiver from the sudden coldness.

They stared at their sky who was smiling at them too sweetly in a hint of fear.

But fortunately for the two, before something bad happened to them, some people suddenly came to the room.

"Tsuna-kun/san!" a light brown-haired girl and a dark brown-haired girl called out in unison to the Vongola Decimo and the said Decimo blushed, knowing the two girls and feeling embarrass that they saw her as a girl –especially since one was her crush when she was still a boy.

"Oh, it is true!" Haru, the dark-haired female, squeaked happily and loudly, hugging the now turned-girl boy. "Tsuna-san's a girl now!"

Tsuna, completely forgetting her earlier anger, sweat-drop at the actions of the girl who liked her when she was a he and couldn't held a comeback from escaping her lips, "Thank for the useful observation, Captain Obvious."

Kyoko, the light-haired female, stared at the brunette and let out an "ah" after realization hit her and she took out a red lollipop from her pocket.

"Here you go, Tsuna-kun," she held out to the female and said female brightened immediately, taking the sweet quickly from her hand and licking it blissfully.

Tsuna seemed to be distracted now and the two boys couldn't help but ask the sudden change of attitude of their boss.

"Tsuna-kun must not know it but since he was suddenly a girl now, he might be experiencing the**_ monthly_ **problems for girls only," Kyoko explained, not at all awkward at the topic and the other three quickly caught on what she was telling them.

Though, they were not stupid enough to say it out loud and say the word bluntly.

_Well, some of them._

**"So, she's in her period, huh?"** Yamamoto asked with a smile, not knowing it was a taboo not to tell that word in the hearing area of the girl experiencing this –or in their case, Tsuna, the boy turned girl.

"Baka! You –" Gokudera's insults and voice was interrupted with the temperature dropping to 0 degree and the dark aura surrounding a silent girl.

They flinched at the sound of a candy breaking and paled at the burning anger in their friend's eyes.

**_"What did you just said?"_** Tsuna asked quietly, her teeth twitching in anger and her eyes looked murderous unlike her usually kind eyes.

**"He's dead,"** Haru deadpanned as she slowly moved away from the now trembling baseball star and she stared at the other two with eyes just asking "think we should help?".

Gokudera paled at that and quickly injected, _"You want to fight a female mafia boss PSMing?"_

Though, even if his boss was not PSMing, the storm guardian would surely not fight his boss but yes, he wasn't kidding with what he had asked.

He had an assassin for a sister who clearly scared him to death with just the face and worse came when his sister was PMSing.

It would be no different to a kindhearted person like her boss. Actually, kindhearted females were the worst to angered when PSMing.

Kyoko silently agreed since she was like Tsuna in a way so she knew the boy-turned-girl would be scary like herself when at this pace.

But then again, Tsuna wouldn't kill someone so it's fine, right?

"Oi! Tsuna! I'm sorry! I _give_!"

**Bam!**

"_Stop_ throwing stuffs already!"

**Bang!**

"Shit! Is that the _refrigerator_?!"

**Boom!**

"Eeeeehhhhh?! Yamamoto-kun?! _Did I...?_ I'm sorry!"

...

"I'm really, really, really sorry, Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna apologized for the nth time by now, her eyes watery and her hands together in a begging manner.

Kyoko, Haru _and_ Gokudera took a picture of her cute actions happily while Yamamoto just laughed it out, not bothered that he had almost get killed by his best friend.

They were now in a candy shop with cakes since cakes or any sweets made the girl calm down and not burst in anger.

And yeah, Tsuna's eating it all out and her three friends wondered where in the hell those sweets were going.

There went **20 short cakes, 30 ice creams, 15 banana split, 30 lollipops, 20 candies, and counting and etc.** in her really small stomach.

Oh, yeah... It was only _five minutes_ since they started eating.

"Sweet~" she squeaked girly and blissfully as if she wasn't a boy before, eating a vanilla cake with strawberry fillings now. "So good~!"

Kyoko and Haru looked at their food simultaneously which was just a couple of sweets and cakes and thought at the same time, _'And some people think I eat so much!'_

The two boys, who seemed awkward at being inside the shop where no boy seemed to go, slowly ate their cakes when a thought came to them. _'Who's going to pay for the sweets and cakes?!'_ they thought, not knowing they had the same thought and sighed in distress. _'All my money isn't enough for what Tsuna/Juudaihime ate!'_

"Oh yeah," Tsuna started, licking her strawberry ice cream now. **_"Who's going to pay the bills? I don't have money."_**

"..."

"..."

All of them stopped and paled at that –the two boys paled harder as they already knew what's going to happen.

The three girls stared pointedly at the boys and they cringed.

They just lost all their money in one day.

...

Tsuna smiled happily, walking with her friends. _'Maybe being a girl isn't that bad after all,'_ she thought, not really remembering the time when she loss control in anger three times a day.

_'At least, I'm not getting harassed or flirted to, right?'_

Tsuna should really know there were words like **"jinx"** or** "understatement"** in her life whether she's a boy or girl.

"Hey, cuties, why don't you ditch those two weaklings and come with us?" a really stupid and clueless delinquent asked, his arm laid in the so-called girl's shoulder who was awfully quiet.

Two other delinquents were also with the other two girls who looked concerned –for them, mind you.

But prey tell, would delinquents survive the wrath of two protective guardians-slash-best friends of a mafia boss –or the mafia boss himself?

However, the idiots knew nothing of this and the leader even dared to lower his hand to Tsuna's you-know-what and did something unforgivable.

The eyes of the two guardians made the gang flinched in fear but they flinched _and_ paled with shivers as they stared at the dangerously quiet girl who looked back at them with looks that could _**kill and revive and kill again and again.**_

**"PERVERT!"** she shouted at the top of her lungs, sending the delinquent flying to the end of the world. She left the other two who were trembling in fear and walked away with killing intent so high, it made her friends backed away a little.

Her friends made a mental note never ever grope Tsuna or pay the consequence.

Though, it was a good thing, Kyoko still had a lollipop which she gave to the furious PMSing girl to calm her down.

"Oya, oya, so it is true. The Vongola really is a female now," a familiar and unwelcome voice made the two boys groaned in annoyance –yes, **even** the baseball freak.

_'Out of a pervert and in with the king of perverts.'_

Tsuna didn't seemed to mind the newcomer –but mostly cause she was enjoying her lollipop but when she did realize that the newcomer was in fact her male mist guardian, she nervously greeted him, "H-hello, M-mukuro. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just checking if what the arcobaleno told me was right," Mukuro answered, examining the girl with his mix-colored eyes and 'hmm'ed. "I was expecting a larger size than this."

"Huh?" the young Decimo blinked in confusion but it turned into horror as the sly illusionist put his hands around her chest area and grabbed her –er...

"So you are just an A-cup, kufufufu," he mumbled with a pervert glint and smirked at the dumbstruck faces of all of them.

**"YOU."**

Funny how one word was filled with malice and anger and just screamed "I'll kill you!".

If the others were afraid of Tsuna then, now they were terrified and equally traumatized by the said boy-turning-into-a-girl.

The lollipop that she had been licking cracked in her mouth and she stared up with the mist guardian with a sweet and innocent smile that made anyone shiver. The temperature around was clashing in heat and coldness.

And her face –

**_Shit!_**

Her friends double took.

She had opened her eyes and those normally honey-brown eyes were narrowed sky orange eyes. And on her head were a big orange flames raging in anger.

She went into Hyper Dying Will Mode without a bullet or those special pills!

"Nee,_ pineapple head-san_, should I **teach** you a **_lesson_ **about that so-called size~?" the mafia don smiled wider if possible and she cracked her knuckles, the other four flinching at the breaking sound.

**Tick.**

"Kufufufu, let's see, _flat-chest_~" the ex-convict smiled as well with his signature laugh, making the other four just stared at him as if he grew another head or if he was crazy –oh, wait, he really was.

**Tick.**

"Oh, I would but then I remember I can't possibly teach a _fruit_ so I guess it's a no now~"

**Tick.**

(On the background, the four forgotten friends gaped at their boss/friend._ 'Did Tsuna-kun/san just?'_ the girls thought wide-eyed while the boys mumbled slightly with jaws dropped, "Oh burn!")

"Unlike you who is most likely a _milk_-hearted, I am definitely not a fruit."

**Tick.**

(Gokudera wanted to just throw bombs at the pineapple-head but his boss was too close to the said pineapple while Yamamoto wanted to say something like "I like milk!".)

"I and many people so happen to like drinking milk,_ Piney-chan_. How about you? Don't cha like to eat pineapples? Oh wait, is that _cannibalism_?"

**Tick.**

(Hibari who watched from afar smirked at that. Wait! When did he arrive? Oh, right. This was Hibari Kyoya so no surprised there.)

"Kufufu, isn't drinking milk also _cannibalism, milky_?"

**Tick.**

(Kyoko held out her cellphone and seemed to be recording everything that happened starting from when she met Tsuna as a girl.)

"Oh, isn't your insults _weakening?_ And for your information, drinking milk_ isn't_ cannibalism since I'm not exactly eating anything, am I? And also, you didn't _disagree_ to my last question. Does that mean you really are a _cannibal?_"

**Tick. And sweat.**

(Hibari smirked wider, Kyoko and Haru giggled like fan girls, Gokudera was like "That's my Juudaime!" and Yamamoto just said two words, "Double burn.")

"Kufufu, I have you know I am no such cannibal as you speak and at least, I'm not named after a_ tuna fish_."

**Tick.**

("Tuna?" Yamamoto blinked in confusion before he exclaimed in realization, "Ah! It really does sound like Tsu –" He got hit by a ball thrown by Tsuna who somehow heard him.)

"You, _cockalorum bastard_! AT LEAST I DON'T FUCKING HAVE A HAIR THAT FUCKING MAKES ME GO TO A TRIP TO THE FUCKING _TROPICAL LAND!_"

**Dumbstruck.**

Everyone, even the school perfect who raised an eyebrow at her words, stared at the young Vongola who glared furiously at the stares.

"What?" she asked as if what she just said was normal.

"Cocka –what?" Gokudera, the known genius, asked, even he did not know the meaning of that word.

"Tsuna **_curse?_**" Yamamoto asked in disbelief that his usually kind boss was cursing on top of his mouth.

"Tsuna can**_ insult_** someone?" Haru asked the question that was bugging her since the in Insult Competition started.

Kyoko said nothing and seemed to have a trouble holding her giggles.

"Wao," Hibari, the bloodthirsty perfect, smirked oh-so-smugly and positioned his tonfas, quickly dashing to attack. "Fight me,_ omnivore!_"

However, a trident stop the attack and he glared at the one who interrupted.

"Kufufu, _birdy,_ she's **my** prey," Mukuro said idly, his usually smirk that promised nightmares in his face. "Not yours."

And said girl seemed to still be angry –still in HDW Mode and moved in between the two, a sadistic smirk planted in her face.

"I'm neither you two's prey 'cause you two are_** my**_ preys~"

**Boom!**

There went a perfect road. Wonder how they could explain how a huge part of the town was destroyed.

...

Tired. That was the only thing that could explain what Tsuna felt as she fell on her bed. Her whole body was aching from her fight from her two dangerous and bloodthirsty guardians.

"Congratulation, you survive the first day, Dame-Tsuna!" the mocking comment of her tutor made her glare at said tutor and asked –more like, demanded, "And where have you been?!"

"I was really thinking you'd die really as soon as you became a girl. Lucky for you, I wasn't right," the baby continued on, ignoring what the girl said.

Though, the girl didn't seemed to mind and seemed to like it after getting too much attention earlier.

"But I guess you'll have it rough since Spanner just informed me that it'll take about a _week_ to make you a boy again."

The small sky stared at the hitman and blinked.

"WHAT?!"

(Somewhere, different boys and girls felt as if the gods were cursing them.)

It was really a good thing for the young boss to be too tired –cause if the glare was an implication enough, Reborn would have been dead.

Anyway, after some hours later, Tsuna needed a bath and and she was in hell of a shock at what she saw.

Again, she was glad her mother still wasn't home –or was in a vacation.

**_"REBORN! I'M DYING! THERE'S BLOOD IN MY BUTT!"_**

...

_End or TCB...?_

**Black-chan:** Well, that was fun~! So you guys think this should be a one-shot or a seven chapters?

**Notes:** PSMing!Tsuna = Bipolar!Tsuna xD And haha, I must have a grudge against boys since I kept on messing with them via Tsuna! And also, it seems like the only guys that doesn't have that much trouble with PMSing Tsuna are Kyoko, Haru, Hibari and Reborn (Oh, wait. He's going to explain about the you-know-what to Tsuna so it'll be troublesome for him!) xDD And finally, Mukuro totally got owned by Tsuna~! xDDD By the way, I was thinking of making Mukuro call Tsuna "no assets" but then I just went with "flat-chest"~

Oh yeah, if there'll be like a next chapter, you'll get to read more PMSing!Tsuna, Reborn's explanation to Tsuna, girl stuffs, Xanxus meeting the PMSing!Tsuna (Oh, god, that'll definitely be a good laugh xD), cooking, and Nana's reaction to Tsuna's new gender! xDDD

Well, anyway, thanks for reading and please review~! ;)


	2. Today Is A School Day Right?

**Day 2: Today Is A School Day Right?**

* * *

_Smack!_

Tsuna rubbed the bump on his head that a certain baby obviously hit and narrowed his eyes. He took note of his **delicate-looking** hands and his somehow** long** and** down** hair.

Then, he gasped as everything that happened yesterday came crashing in his mind.

"HI –!"

_Smack!_

He –well, she now was about to let out her signature scream when she got hit again on the same spot as before for the second time.

The brunette rubbed her head again –this time, glaring at the cause of the pain.

"Reborn! Why –"

_Smack!_

Another bump.

The girl rubbed her head for the third time with angry veins popping in her head.

"Don't go shouting now, Dame-Tsuna. There's people still sleeping," Reborn said simply as he patted Leon on the head.

Tsuna blinked and stared at the digital clock which was coincidentally next to her.

"4 o'clock in the morning?" she muttered aloud angrily and glared harder at the hitman though she did lower her voice. "Why did you wake me up? School's not even starting!"

"I wanted to be sure you remember," her tutor sat on her bed and the mafia boss did as example but did titled her head in confusion.

"Eh? Remember what?" Tsuna asked the hitman who in turn sigh.

"Figures," the baby mumbled to himself and looked straight at the teen. "Do you not remember what I explain yesterday night?"

"Yesterday," the long-haired brunette titled her head and thought hard about last night. She got an image of her screaming the bath room, going out with a towel and asking why there's blood on her butt. And also Reborn explaining something that she couldn't seem to hear and her fainting at the explanation. "Um... no?"

The sun arcobaleno smacked her with a green hammer again and let out a very long sigh.

"Dame-Tsuna, I'm going to explain it again and this time stay awake and listen. Got it?"

Tsuna nodded like an obedient pupil and stared at her tutor who was very much embarrass to explain this kind of stuffs to the girl if the slight blush was an implication enough though it didn't seem like the boy-turned-female noticed this.

"The blood that you saw yesterday was a normal occurrence that happens every year for a girl and since you're a girl now, you'll be experiencing them," Reborn said a little weird from telling this to his student who was once a boy. "You'll also have those mood swings that girls have and since you are a boy for your entire life, you'll be PMSing in this one week of being a girl."

"Why do girls get bleed every year? Why do girls have mood swings? And what's PMSing?"

The baby seemed to sigh again. He didn't seem to like to answer those questions but not like he had a choice, now did he?

"Tsuna, didn't your teachers already teach you about the female reproductive system?"

Well, he at least wanted to delay explaining a little bit.

The student thought for a minute but her mind was blank. "I forgot," she answered, scratching her head in embarrassment.

Reborn would have teased her but she was quick to defend herself.

"What?! It's not like I know I would be turn to a girl one day!"

The sun arcobaleno pouted at her comeback and for some reason, the girl couldn't help herself and hug the baby in her arms.

"Cute!" Tsuna shrieked girly and she froze at that. "What? I just loss control and..."

"That's your female hormones," her tutor answered for her, looking somehow smug in her arms. "I seem to still attack females after all, even if the female is once a male."

The brunette didn't know if she should smack him or just hug him tighter. He was getting cuter in her eyes now.

"Wait! Don't change the topic," she scolded him and was she shocked at how she sounded **_just like her mother._** "What's with the blood, mood swings and PMSing?"

"Well, like I said the blood is normal for girls so they could reproduce," Reborn said slowly as possible and smirked at the paling of his student who might had a knowledge at what's he's saying now. "Mood swings are just normal for girls in PMSing and PMSing is the period where girls are easily angered and annoyed and can be scary as hell."

"I...see," Tsuna muttered awkwardly and somehow looked anymore than the hitman in her arms. "So...why did you wake me up so early?"

_Awkward Silence..._

"Tsuna, you're going to school _**as a girl** _and I'm going to teach you about the **_stuffs girls need."_**

The said female stared at the arcobaleno blankly and was going to scream but stopped herself as a thought came to her.

_"This is why I fainted yesterday, right?"_

**A statement.**

Reborn just chuckled and nodded at that.

"So why don't we start now?" he wiggled his way out of Tsuna's embrace and stood up.

And the brunette could only wished it would be easy.

...

**Lesson 1: Dressing Up**

Two blank brown eyes stared at the thing in the baby's hands.

"Reborn! No! Just no!"

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna! You have to wear it!

The sound of gunshots and curses were exchanged.

"But god, they're itchy and just uncomfortable and **_why the fuck do girls even insert that with their panties?!"_**

"Do you want to have stain in your skirt?!"

The hitman already at his limits but could still control himself from shooting the _naked_ brunette next to him.

_"What strain?!"_

A silence was all that answered the female before she slapped herself.

"...oh wait, blood, right?"

"I'm beginning to think this** is** useless..."

The arcobaleno couldn't help but make a long sigh.

"Of course, it is! I'm still a guy at heart, you know?!"

_"Want me to use the Dying Will Bullet right here and now?"_

Reborn crooked his gun in irritation.

"...give me the_** napkin** _or whatever it's called."

Tsuna sighed and gave up.

"Good, now try the bra."

"...Reborn."

The girl raised an eyebrow at something weird about the picture.

"Yeah?"

"**_How'd you get my size?_** It fits perfectly."

The baby tensed a little but nonetheless didn't waver.

"...hurry up, Dame-Tsuna. It's already 5 o'clock and you still have to learn."

"Don't ignore the question!"

"Oi, Reborn!"

"Wear the school uniform next."

The said male pointed at the clothes which consisted of a skirt, ribbon and a blouse.

"..._no._"

The brunette eyed the skirt in distaste, forgetting of her question for now.

**"Dame-Tsuna."**

Reborn was nearing his patience.

"Look at it!"

The young female pointed at the skirt in clear hatred.

"It's a **_mini skirt_ **and you expect me to wear something like that?!"

_"Dame-Tsuna, go die."_

He pulled the trigger and bam.

"REBOOOORN! I WILL WEAR IT WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Reborn sighed in contentment and drunk a coffee.

"Much better."

Wonder how no one woke up from their shouts.

...

**Lesson 2: Talking**

Tsuna felt a vein in her head.

"What do you mean I got to talk cute and not tomboyish? And why the hell are you saying I should be all cute and try to seduce every boys?"

"I mean, be a flirt and get yourself a boyfriend since you still haven't and we need heirs."

"Reborn... I'M STRAIGHT AND DON'T LIKE BOYS!"

"Straight but don't like boys then doesn't that mean _you're lesbian?"_

The brunette clenched her knuckles and gritted her teeth.

She just knew this was a revenge from the first lesson.

**"IGIYGHIUGFWEDRS!"**

Reborn stared at the now breathing heavily female.

"_Wonderful vocabulary._ Who taught you those words?"

She glared at him and still had a vein in her head.

**_"Xanxus."_**

The baby turned quiet for a minute before a smirk came to him.

"Good idea. _Let's visit Xanxus next."_

Tsuna stared at him blankly and banged her head to the wall.

Seeing as the girl could talk (note: _curse_) as well as Xanxus, the sun arcobaleno deemed this lesson done and the said girl deemed this lesson as a **_trash._**

Ah! She really learned from Xanxus. Wonder how that happened.

...

And after many lessons that involved Tsuna being embarrassed to hell, Reborn now deemed the girl worthy to go to school and said female could just imagine their being a camera which captured everything that happened to her lessons.

"Oh, right...," Reborn started with a very much familiar smirk. **"It's already 7am."**

The brunette widened eyes and shrieked like normal. She quickened her pace to go to school.

She was blur and the only thoughts in her mind were:_ 'I'm late! I'm late! And I'm sounding like that rabbit from Alice in Wonderland!'_

Tsuna stared at the gate where a certain perfect should be and gulped as she saw Hibari standing on the gates biting anyone that passed with couple of bruises from yesterday.

"Omnivore."

She turned to the perfect and flinched in fear at the murderous eyes of the other. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact of any attacks.

But then opened them again in caution in feeling nothing.

The brunette was staring at her cloud guardian that now was staring at her in confusion.

**"You're a girl."**

_Awkward Silence._

"Wait! No, I'm not!" blushing madly for odd reasons, she quickly denied and added as aftermath. "I'm a boy but for a week, I'm a girl!"

Though she did had to wonder about something.

_'Did he fight me yesterday? Shouldn't he know by now?'_

_Awkward Silence._

Tsuna felt she should move now. Really go now.

"Omnivore," Hibari started, his hands already having his precious tonfas. "_**For turning into the opposite sex,**_ I'll bite you to death!"

"WHAAAT?!" she screamed in fright, avoiding the attack via her intuition and ran for her life while thinking, _'What kind of reason is that?!'_

...

Tsuna felt veins kept on popping in her head.

"Dame-Tsuna, why are you wearing a wig and the girl's uniform?"

"Don't tell me you're a girl... But then again, you're a cute one though an A-cup."

"How about _"no assets"_ instead?"

"Or maybe you're a pervert trying a girl's clothes?"

Then all the laughter and teasing from the boys, except from you-know-who stopped when they felt a sudden change in the aura of the boy-turned-girl.

They watched in caution and confusion as the brunette smiled sweetly at the teacher who was a female glaring at the boys furiously.

Ah, speaking of females, why did it seemed like all the girls were glaring at them, even and most especially **Kyoko and Hana?**

"Sensei, is it okay for **_someone to leave the class with broken bones~?_**" Tsuna asked oh so innocently and the boys shivered in fear at the words.

They stared at each other and then to the females who were smiling evilly and then to the to boys who were glaring at them and gulped.

Oh, they're dead.

"Of course, Tsuna_-chan_," their teacher answered and chuckled like an evil witch.

The situation of Tsuna being a girl for a week was explained already but the boys seemed to like to tease the now female and that wasn't really nice.

Especially if they insulted a_ female's size._

_'That's favoritism!'_ the boys thought to themselves but never found themselves saying it since the other teachers also took the female's side.

"Hmph, boys," Tsuna muttered angrily, forgetting she was **once a boy** herself.

Though, she had to wonder if the other students from other class were stupid enough to be peeking at their classroom just to see her when they could get in trouble.

"Herbivores, what are you doing to the hallway?"

"H-hibari-san! Um...well... to take a look at the male that turned female?"

"I'll bite you to death!"

Tsuna, who could easily detect those voices even when she's in class, sighed and shook her head.

"Idiots."

...

Okay so maybe it wasn't everyday you could see a boy turned into a girl but that didn't mean they should follow her and stare whenever she move.

"Tsuna-chan!"

Someone called behind her and she turned to see a boy who used to**_ bully_ **her **_smiling_ **at her.

She smiled politely but her mind was just screaming,_ 'Aren't you my bully before? Why are you smiling at me like we are friends?'_

"I like you! Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Tsuna blinked and without hesitation, she muttered a "no" before making a run for it.

_'How mess up is that?! A bully confessing just 'cause I became a girl!'_ she thought in her mind though she didn't notice she said it aloud and her loyal right-hand managed to heard it.

"_Juudaime,_ who said those words and did he harass you?!" Gokudera asked in panic and worry, gripping onto the female's shoulders. He already learned that his boss didn't want to be treated as a damsel-in-distress so he returned to using his previous title.

From the amount of jealous and hatred sent their way, Tsuna could just guessed that she and her storm guardian was in a relationship since she was now a girl and _you got the drift, right?_ Since the brunette wasn't in the mood to explain at all.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto appeared out of nowhere breaking the somehow connection of the two and let his arm lay in the female's shoulders. "What me to**_ talk_** to the other boys to stop harassing you?"

Gokudera glared at that and Tsuna softly smiled in gratitude.

Though the girl wondered if she heard a **threat** within the tall teen's word but shrugged it off. There's no way her rain guardian could threaten someone, right?

The room seemed to tense in the atmosphere and the boy-turned-girl could only sighed again though she couldn't see why they were angry at her.

It seemed like the thought of them thinking something was happening with her and Yamamoto was escaping her oblivious mind.

**_"Omnivore,"_ **Hibari glared furiously and made a grand entrance of jumping in front of her. "I'll bite you to death!"

The glare and intensity increased and Tsuna could feel raw hatred and jealousy from the other girls and some boys.

_'Now, that's mess up! I get to be hit and they get angry at me?!'_ she thought, thanking the gods that she had a head start to run from the perfect. _'Why is Hibari-san even angry at me?!'_

It never occurred to her that maybe the girls and some boys who liked Hibari was jealous at her from getting his attention.

And it didn't occur to her that the perfect remembered how she fought with him yesterday and was giving his revenge.

...

Tsuna sighed and fell on her bed in exhaustion.

The whole school was spreading some lies about her being a relationship with **_Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Ryohei, Enma, Hana, Kyoko, and Chrome!_**

And boy was she **angry!** She can understand the two first since she was always together with them but _Hibari, Ryohei, Enma, Hana, Kyoko, and Chrome?_

She's a girl now and clearly not going to be in relation with girls until she got back to normal and god! She was straight! Okay, for better answer, she was _asexual_ for now until she got back to being a boy who **liked** girls!

And another note, Enma was not even in school. Hana was not even nice to her before. Ryohei treated her like a younger sibling. Hibari was just Hibari. And Chrome treated her like a boss.

...okay, maybe Chrome's reason was bad, so bad but Tsuna couldn't think of another reason for now.

Anyway...

"What are you doing?" the brunette narrowed her eyes at big luggage that she saw and felt she should be prepare for something.

Reborn smirked at her devilishly.

**"We're going to Italy."**

"Ah, okay," she nodded absentmindedly and then froze up in realization.**_ "WHAT?!"_**

"To visit _Xanxus and the Varia_ and also some _others_ and they'll_ meet you_ as a_ girl_."

_Thud._

Ah. Even with her previous warning, Tsuna still **_couldn't_ **be prepared for that.

...

_TBC_

**Black-chan:** Sorry for being late! And you guys might not notice it but I'm making the reasons from "10 Reasons Why Tsuna Can't Be A Girl!" appear/happen in this story xD


	3. Morning Misunderstandings!

**Day 3.1: Morning Misunderstandings, Misunderstandings!**

* * *

_Okay, Tsuna can just kiss her ass goodbye._

It seemed like she really had no choice in the whole 'going to Italy' part but she wondered how everything always end up bad.

Oh, wait! It's Reborn so it's always bad.

_"Buon giorno," _a tall Italian male greeted politely and held out her left hand to shake it. _"Posso portarle la valigie?"_

The female could only blinked in confusion at Italian words and shook her head while her mind is screaming,_ 'Reborn! Where are you!? And why the heck did you leave me alone with Italians when I can't understand them!?'_

Technically, she was the one who left when the baby told her to stay put but pray tell, how could she stay put in a spot where there was nothing but people going out? It's also not like she could just ask where the heck she was to those people since they were all Italian and even if they did try to converse with her, how could she understand?

She could barely even understand English and its like the most international language!

And at a back of her head, the brunette was thinking Reborn planned this from the start.

**Growl!**

Tsuna blushed brightly in embarrassment as she felt all eyes glanced at her.

And now, she was hungry. Yup, this was totally Reborn's fault.

The brunette sighed heavily, half thanking she still had control over her temper and moved forward.

She would get nothing if she stayed there like a pole. She might as well look for anyone who could understand Japanese or someone she might know —okay, not someone she knew! She couldn't be seen being well...girl!

But at least, the young girl was certain that no ex-enemy of hers like to go out and would bump into her, right?

**Slam!**

"I-i-itai," the small Vongola rubbed her head. She heard some Italian words being shouting before it quietened down.

"Oi, **_trash,_**" a familiar rough voice just made her freeze up and stare at the one she bumped into with one thought.

_'Shit.'_

(Hidden from plain sight, Reborn smirked smugly with a camera.)

"Apologize," Xanxus —in all the glory and for Pete's sake, why him of all people?!— stood with his oh-so natural glare appointed to Tsuna.

And said Decimo could feel slightly grateful at the Japanese words if it weren't for the owner.

"I-I'm sorry for bumping into you, mister," Tsuna apologized switching from "ore" to "watashi" since she was apparently a girl now and girls usually used "watashi". Well, that's what Reborn taught her of course.

She just hoped —really hoped— that the Varia boss wouldn't find anything similar to her male self and found out that she's well Tsuyoshi Sawada, the _boy_ who fought with him.

"Trash," Xanxus narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion and she could feel herself sweat-drop like bullets.

"Do you fucking know a puny Japanese brat with brunette hair like yours but only shorter?"

"Eh?" the small brunette blinked.

"Actually, you fucking look like that scam brat," the young man circled the girl in thought. "Oi, trash, are you fucking the Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

_'Crap! He's sharp!'_ Tsuna screamed in her mind and made a girly apologetic look at the man._ 'Yuck! I hate acting! But Reborn said I should do this if I'm in trouble...'_

"I'm sorry but I'm clearly a female as you can—"

"Female?" the Varia boss barked up a laugh. "You looked more like a fucking male cross-dressing or a fucking brat that didn't puberty with that flat chest of yours!"

**Tick.**

"Oh, is that so?" the girl smiled peacefully but there's really a big vein on her head. She clenched her hands.

"You are that fucking brat if all I know and was just cross-dressing!"

The Vongola boss smiled widely. "Xanxus-san, you're right. I **am** Tsunayoshi Sawada but I am definitely a_ girl_ so _**please prepare to die, nee~?**_" she said sweetly, closing her eyes.

Xanxus looked shock for a minute before his scars became bigger. "Damn, brat, are you fucking mockingly?" he asked deadly angry and his hands pulled out his two guns.

Tsuna just smiled at the sight, too anger to care —if the tick on her head was proof enough.

"Yes~"

By-passers stared at the scene of a long-haired female who was calmly staring at another male with guns in fear and astonishment.

Ah, it's the repeat of Tsuna and Xanxus fight —this time, the brunette had long hair and was pretty much on the advantage.

Xanxus then and there learned not to anger a female for _Hell has no fury like a woman scorned_.

Tsuna glared at the breathing hard man. Of course, she wouldn't be completely weak like before. After all, Reborn tor —trained her well.

But then she blinked as she put a hand on her growling stomach. The Decimo glanced at the by-passers who looked away in fear and at Xanxus who glared hard.

"Mind taking me somewhere to eat?" she poked the other who was to tried to do anything than glare. Well, the female was tired, too but she was now far too hungry to care.

Her anger was completely forgotten now.

Xanxus glared her a didn't-you-just-want-to-kill-me-a-while-ago look and was about to argue when all of a sudden a loud "VOOOIIIIII!" was heard.

"Okay," Xanxus immediately stood up and grabbed Tsuna's hand. "Let's go fucking eat."

Tsuna could only blink and shout as she was dragged by the tall man.

"HIIIEEE?!"

Squalo, who just arrived to where they were originally, stared at that and exchanged glances with the other Varia members.

A tense silence was within them before it was broken by both the new member and their old mist guardian.

"Ah~ Boss is with a female who might be a lover. Maybe that's why he escaped the mansion?" Fran thought aloud with a strange glint in his eyes.

"This will be a nice profit," Mammon said partly to himself, looking at the picture of the two so called **lovers** on his hand.

_And all hell broke loose._

"VOOII! THAT SHITTY BOSS TIED HIMSELF TO A WOMAN?!"

"Ara~ Jealous Squ-chan~? Don't worry I'm here~"

"Ushishi, this is interesting. Wonder who that female is and how she charmed the boss."

"This can't be! As a right-hand, I must see if the woman's worthy myself!"

"WE HAVE TO SEE THE WOMAN!"

(Reborn, who was still hidden in the corner, chuckled and stared at his video cam. He smirked evilly as he decided to look for his dame-student.)

...

So called lover of Xanxus and dame-student sneezed heavily before staring at Xanxus who was merely eating his food and ignoring her.

"What?" the man asked annoyed at the staring.

"Xanxus-san, why did you treat me?" Tsuna asked curiously, starting to eat the food presented to her. Inwardly, she wanted sweets and desserts instead.

The Varia boss took a bite on his steak. "Don't fucking think I was fucking doing this for you. I'm merely escaping those trashes," he stated as a matter of fact. "...I also fucking loss."

The last sentence was a mummer and the Decimo wondered if she had imagine it.

"So what's the fucking story of you cross-dressing as a girl, brat?" the tall man asked mockingly with a smug smirk.

The girl again felt a tick and was glad that she still had self-control —or bless the gods, she was going to kill the other. "I told you before I'm a _girl_," she said, her voice shaking at the last word before she slapped herself. "I mean I was a boy before but because of a failed invention, I'm changed to the opposite sex."

Xanxus stared at her for a minute before exploding in laughs.

"That's fucking hilarious! Don't tell me you got fucking confessed to? Got told you're a flat-chest or have no assents? And experienced those female stuffs?!"

The small brunette stayed quiet and blushed full force because that really hit the mark.

If any, that reaction just made her ex-enemy laughed harder.

Though, he quieted down when...

"Xanxus?"

Tsuna gaped at appearance of the other and mentally cursed Reborn who she suspected was at fault.

_'First Xanxus, now Dino?! This is really far too coincidental!'_

"Oh, it is you and," Dino trailed off to the brunette who was eating with the easily angered man and smiled charmly. "Who might you be, my lady?"

"Fucking trash, that's—"

Tsuna promptly put steak on the other's mouth and smiled politely to the now gaping blonde, "Hello. My name's _Hachi_. Nice to meet you...?"

She pulled out her hand to shake, trying not to act funny. She so did not want the other to know she was his proclaimed "otoutou".

"Dino," her so called big brother shook her hand with his, not feeling suspicious. "Sorry to interrupt you two's date, Miss Hachi."

The Varia boss spat the food on his mouth and glared at the grinning man while the Vongola Decimo's smile froze up.

"Who fucking would want to fucking go out with this brat?!"

"Dino-san, I have you know I'm not stupid enough to date him!"

They stared at each other and felt heavily insulted. They opened their mouths and went to throwing insults.

Dino sweat-dropped at the exchange of curses and thought to himself,_ 'What a perfect pair.'_

"Well, I'll be leaving you lovebirds now!" he waved at the now frozen pair. "You look great together."

Tsuna stared in disbelief at the retreating man and shouted to the end of the world, "GODDAMMIT! I'M STRAIGHT!"

"This is your fucking fault, brat!" Xanxus scowled at her. "Why didn't you fucking told the damn truth and fucking save the misunderstanding?!"

But before the female could defend herself, the young man's phone rang and he answered it.

"What?" he asked sourly then narrowed his eyes. "Fine."

"So what about it?" the brunette asked curiously as the Varia boss stare at her up and down.

"Your fucking tutor ordered to come to the mansion and so we're fucking going."

The young sky blinked at that and titled her head in confusion.

...

"HIIEEE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?! I AM NOT XANXUS-SAN'S GIRLFRIEND!" Tsuna shouted in high pitch and made a run for it with Xanxus.

She had followed the man knowing full well he was far more knowledgeable to this place than her and look what it did to her. They were now being chased by angry and jealous mobs of "Xanxus-sama's Fan Club" as they called themselves.

Unfortunately for the young teenager, she was thought as a threat and a must-kill female.

Seriously, the female wondered why they even liked the man beside her who clearly was not interested.

"I was his first and I'm sure you couldn't bring him enough pleasure in sex!" one of the women shouted on the miss of the run countered with multiple remarks about that.

Tsuna's mind worked and replayed those words. She glared at Xanxus who was annoyed at the noise. "YOU SLEPT WITH THEM?!" she shouted angrily at him and wanted more than to strangle him though she couldn't for they were still running.

He looked back boredly and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah so what? I fucking used condom," he said calmly as if not discussing something...so indecent.

"THAT IS SO NOT NORMAL! AGH! WHEN DID YOU EVEN STARTED?!"

"At around 14 or so..."

"GAAH! DISGUSTING! PERVERT! HENTAI!"

"Ah, that's right. You're still a fucking virgin, huh, brat?"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT!"

"Didn't you fucking started this shit? So have you ever jerk off?"

"UGH! JUST SHUT UP!"

Somehow, in the miss of their heated discussion, they were able to escape the wrath of the females who were infatuated to Xanxus.

"After all this, I am never going to go with you even if my life depended on it," Tsuna vowed, trying to catch her breath and hiding the big blush on her face due to being verbal harassed by a certain Mafiaso.

And said Mafiaso just smirked smugly at that.

"Oh yeah, Xanxus-san, why did you escape the mansion?" the female asked curiously having that question bugged into her from the beginning.

"I was fucking and tired of those damn shit of paperworks and tried to escape, almost got caught but your fucking tutor save him so I fucking owe him."

The teenage boss froze and the name of her tutor echoed to her mind.

"I've been tricked by Reborn."

Xanxus raised an eyebrow before growling in realization and anger.

"That bastard fucking planned this all!"

...

The way to the Vongola mansion was now easy for Xanxus gave of the "fuck-off-or-I'll-fucking-let-you-meet-my-guns" kind of aura.

Tsuna was no better. She was giving off the "everyone-will-know-I-turn-into-a-girl-and-will-te ase-me" or just some depressing aura.

She would have escaped if only the other was not sadistic, didn't stop her from leaving and wouldn't like her to go to hell with him.

They entered the Vongola mansion and was overwhelmed by all the congratulations.

And what Nono exclaimed happily.

"Welcome back, my son and is she your famous lover?"

...

_TBC_

**Black-chan:** ...I made Xanxus kinda OOC... And haha! Anyone loving misunderstanding yet? xP Anyway, I'm so glad you guys like this and reviewed so much! By the way, I have this new story "The Question Series: Growing Up" and would like you guys to read but it's fine if you don't also!

**To Guest:** Here's the update! Thanks for the review!

**To Saruko (Guest):** Thanks for the two reviews! And yup, Tsuna got paired up with all of them xD And hehe, as much I love to torture Reborn for once, I love to play with Tsuna instead! :P

**To xXnazaraXx (Guest):** Thanks for the review and complement! Oh, the Varia will survive~ Just a little shaken~!


	4. Afternoon Affairs!

**Day 3.2: Afternoon Affairs?!**

* * *

Tsuna's jaws dropped and she took a wary distance at the unusually quiet young man next to her and kept her mouth shut as she, inwardly, counted to three.

"FHUFCTKDIWNAGMOFLSDHMWAIN!"

Xanxus was going on and on with his curses and he suddenly drew his guns in anger.

The female boss knew it was time to interfere. "Xanxus, stop that!" she shouted with authority and icy firm tone and grabbed the Varia boss downward with strength that she clearly kept. "YOU CAN'T JUST KILL SOMEONE WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY!"

Xanxus glared hard at her and struggled out to the female's hold, slightly wondering where that power came from. "I don't fucking listen to anyone, brat!" he shouted in pure hatred and let out a smug smirk. "Especially not to a_ no-asset._"

The Vongola boss quickly turned angry at that. She gripped onto the black-haired harder that it would hurt. "What did you say, Xanxus-**_chan_**~?" Tsuna asked with a big tick on her head and as far as she knew she would get killed with talking like this but she was too angry to care.

"My, my," Nono shook his head in disappointment and felt pity to his self-proclaimed son. "That is definitely not something you should tell to a woman."

"Fucking no asset that's what!" the young man shouted back with equal blinded anger. He had clearly forgotten the thing he had learned earlier about women and their fury.

"Grrr!" the young sky pulled the guy's ear hard like how she once saw her mother scold her father when Nana was angry. It didn't occur to her that she, in fact, was becoming too used to being a girl and it's just the third day.

Next time, the gender-bender might even think she was born as a girl—and the brunette just wanted to say that wouldn't happen ever and if it did, she'd kill herself!

"Ouch! The fuck?!" Xanxus screamed in pain and tried to get the girl to stop. "Fucking brat—ouch! Stop—ouch! The fuck you're doing!"

"Shut it, _dear_! Now, apologize to elders!" Tsuna scolded, really like her mother's and if Nana was seeing this, she was sure the woman would so proud at her **daughter**.

Lal, Oregano, Aria and Adelheid watched the scene in approval. They, excluding Aria who was worried for the so-called lover of Xanxus, thought the female would be the girly type who complained a lot but now that they met the real thing, they sure were pleased and relieved.

The unknown brunette could take care of the Varia boss and could even fight the man. Simply perfect for the cruel man was the independent and strong woman as the brunette.

Lal smirked smugly as the young female made the strong man a times bigger than her down to his knees. "Now, that's showing girl power~" she whistled proudly as the other females wholeheartedly agreed to that.

"Fucking brat, you say you should't kill someone when you're fucking angry but what are you fucking doing now?!" the beaten up young man shouted in anger and the brunette blinked, stopping her movements.

"Ah, you're right," she said in realization and Xanxus was this close in snapping again. "But I didn't put power in it, you know?"

He did snap.

"Fucking shit! How is that not putting damn power in it?!" the Varia Boss raged, his pride being destroyed at being defeated by the female again. "You could fucking kill me!"

And any bit of pride left was destroyed when he noticed his subordinates and many more people were watching them and his defeat.

**_'Fuck...fuck...FUCK!'_**

His mind was just screaming, slamming his head to an invisible wall.

Squalo gave a thumbs up to Tsuna.

Lussuria was squealing like a fangirl.

Levi was giving death glares.

Fran and Mammon were taking pictures.

Bel was grinning like a madman.

And the girl blinked in confusion and she could just hear the congratulations being louder. Her intuition just warned her she wouldn't like this one bit.

_"Young Miss, please marry my son!"_

_"Congrats to the arranged marriage!"_

_"She's perfect for Xanxus!"_

**'What. The. Fuck,'** the brunette thought seriously surprised at what she had heard. 'Wait a minute, rewind please...'

"WHAT ARRANGED MARRIAGE?!"

And Nono smiled at that.

"Well, after there's a rumor of Xanxus having a lover, many has come to congratulate or make the woman a wife for their own son."

Tsuna felt a tick on her head. "And no one ask for my opinion, why?" she asked dangerously even and she could see Xanxus raising his eyebrows. "I don't really want to go into an arranged marriage."

"But you see, Miss_ Hachi_, it's called arranged marriage because the people involved doesn't know it."

Another tick.

"I see," the female said calmly and thought aloud. "But I'm actually tied to someone else 'cause he makes it a must that I'm always at his sight and that he _trains_ me personally."

On other's thoughts that sounded a bit sexual and Xanxus couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"I thought you're a virgin?"

The small brunette blushed big time at that. "Of course, I am!" she shouted loudly, the other's cringing at the loudness. "Why'd you doubt that?!"

"You said it like the guy's fucking you."

The raven male ducked as flames was shot to him. He glanced at the female who was burning—as in burning literally.

"T-t-t-t-that!" the Vongola Boss put a hand over her mouth. "THAT'S SICK! I'M NOT A SLUT! AND I WAS TALKING ABOUT HOW REBORN IS TRAINING, PERVERT!"

Those who had heard this widened their eyes in shock and another rumor came.

Another warning from her intuition made the girl felt another tick on her head.

"Wait so are you Xanxus' girlfriend or Reborn's?" a brave soul dared ask.

And Tsuna just exploded.

"HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?! I AM NOT XANXUS' GIRLFRIEND AND WILL NEVER BE IF HE KEEPS ON BANGING WOMEN LEFT TO RIGHT! AND I AIN'T REBORN'S EITHER!"

It never occurred to the male-turned-female that all this could have been resolved and avoided if she had just said she was a he before.

**.oxo.**

Tsuna sat on a chair with ropes tying her to said chair and glared at the man in front of her.

"Hello, my name is—"

"Get on with it!" she shouted angrily, her limits already thin from every person who had come for her. "Interview or marriage?"

"Mar—"

"Get the fucking out then!"

Yes, the brunette was being asked for either an interview or an arranged marriage for their sons and as soon as it's marriage, the female wanted nothing more than to bang the guy's head.

Of course, she was too kind for that and just made the person out before she really tried to kill the guys.

"Oh, that's the fifteenth time, the big guy's ended running out of the room like their life depended on it." Lal stated as a matter of fact as she walked towards the tied female. "You really must be angry."

The Vongola Decimo calmed down a bit at the sight of another female. Sue her but she'd rather talk to a female—even if said female was as sadistic as her tutor—than a male.

"Um...sorry about that," she answered guilty as charge and looked at the older female innocently. "Am I in trouble?"

Lal raised an eyebrow at the quick change in character but then shook her head at the thought of a male brunette who was named Sawada Tsunayoshi. "No. I kinda like the way you do it," she smirked. "Just show them your girl power."

Tsuna blushed hard at the praise and again, she was forgetting she was a male before. "Hmph. Males are just idiots!" she said with a disappointed frown. "If only there are males who would care to listen..."

"You'll fall for them?" came a teasing remark.

**"No! I'm straight!"** an immediate reply and the older woman raised an eyebrow. "Of course, you are so you like males, right?"

The brunette coughed at that. "Yeah, that's right," she smiled nervously and looked away. "Well, I'm just...not ready for any relationship."

Big lie, she knew since she'd been crushing Kyoko for a long time in her male life and was ready for any relation.

"Then, you and Xanxus—"

"Misunderstanding."

Lal stared at her. Hard.

"You sure you're not in denial?"

**_"YES!"_** the young sky shouted loudly and she narrowed her eyes. "That do sound like a denial, don't it?"

"Glad, you're aware of it," the older female teased and patted her head of the frozen female. "Don't worry. You two looked good to each other."

She left as that and closed the door. And Tsuna finally broke her trace.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH XANXUS!"

"I know so don't fucking shout. It sounds like a fucking denial if you do." Xanxus said irritably, walking towards her. "You know this is your fucking fault."

The brunette glared but then sighed, knowing it was true. "So what do you expect me to do?" she asked with a frown. "And no, I won't tell about me being Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The Varia Boss glared hard but the female didn't back down.

"You are so fucking idiotic." he insulted and leaned close to the other's face. "Just fucking tell them the truth and this problem wouldn't get any bigger."

The young Decimo glared back, looking straight to the guy's eyes. "I won't and that's final," she stated determinedly—or more like stubbornly. "There's no way I'll tell something embarrassing like that!"

The young man was about to say something but then there were two squeals which interrupted whatever he was about to say.

The two looked at the source and raised an eyebrow at the site of a red-faced Aria and a fangirling Lussuria. Then, they remembered they were too close to each other almost as if...

"Oh, don't mind us~ Please carry on with the _kiss_~!"

"I'm sorry for interrupting!"

The two bosses pulled away immediately and the female raised her hands. "It's not what you think!" she said quickly with a very much non convincing blush. "W-we aren't—"

"Just get the fuck out!"

Tsuna stared at Xanxus in disbelief, her jaws dropping and Aria and Lussuria gladly did as told. Only the two around, the small sky slapped her forehead.

"Are you an idiot?!" she asked, giving the man a threatening glare. "You do realize you made things worse?"

Xanxus rolled his eyes. "Of course, I know the shit and I don't give a damn," he said simply and flatly. "Spread a fucking rumor for all I care."

"Ever occur to you if I say I'm Tsuna now, they'll fucking think we're _gays_?"

"..."

**"Fuck,"** the Varia Boss had just realized the real reason why the guy didn't want to tell and it didn't really make him feel better. "That's true."

The female rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, "My points exactly."

**.oxo.**

Tsuna stared at the man in front of her and couldn't help but feel something familiar with him.

"Who are you?" she asked a little worried with how the other was looking at her.

The fedora man smirked—an all too familiar smirk—and leaned to the girl still tied on the chair. "Aw, Dame-Tsuna, forgetting your favorite tutor, now?"

The brunette had a brain blast and she had came to a conclusion.

This man was Reborn.

Reborn was a man.

He was not a baby.

He taught her girl stuffs.

And he saw her naked.

Conclusion:

"HENTAI! ECHII! PERVERT! PEDO! LOLI! SICKO! YOU'RE A MAN?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?! YOU! YOU SAW ME NAKED!"

Oregano and Adelheid shared a look and glared at Reborn who was a little nervous at what the Vongola Boss had said. "There's...nothing to see really," the man said honestly and the tied female cringed her teeth at the indirect insult.

"Shut up!" Tsuna glared hard—which wasn't much since she was tearing up and no, she didn't really know why she was tearing up—and the rope around her was brunt by her flames. "I don't want to hear that to someone who I trusted the most!"

Again, Oregano and Adelheid glared harder at Reborn and walked to the fuming girl.

The Shimon Guardian rubbed the brunette's back comfortably. "There, there," she said smoothly like a mother's. "If Reborn hurt you, you should **break up** with him."

The young Decimo and the greatest hitman froze as the real meaning came to them. _**"What?"**_ the two said in unison at the female.

"That's right," Oregano nodded, smiling comfortably. "You can take other _boyfriends_ than Sir Reborn."

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm not anyone's girlfriend! I'm straight!"

**.oxo.**

In the Vongola Mansion, there's been a rumor going on about one female being a certain Varia Boss's and a certain Strongest Hitman's girlfriend though it was never really proven and the female openly denied this.

But then again, some people still believed it so they formed three groups.

A group who thought she should go out with Xanxus, another who thought she should go out with Reborn and last group who thought she could pick someone else—specifically their own sons.

And the brunette was angry to the core.

Though at least, the female had some control left so she could stop herself for burning them all to death and sending to their graveyards.

What?

Tsuna was not herself and clearly its because of her being a female with mood swings now.

Speaking of being the opposite sex, the Vongola Decimo looked at the red liquid and quickly searched for her tutor.

Yes, it didn't occur to her, she could have asked the females instead.

She found her in the dining room where everyone was eating their lunch and hugged the man unconsciously, of course since the female wouldn't do it in her entire life as a male—she blamed it to being a girl for too long!

"Reborn, I got that menstruation thing again! What should I do?!"

Cue spitting of drinks and foods and an awkward atmosphere.

* * *

**Black-chan: **Finally, I was able to update! I'm so sorry, I have class now and so yeah...I updated late... So thank you for those who reviews or are still reading this!

**xXnazaraXx (Guest): **Thanks for the review and complement!

**lona (Guest): **Sorry but this is only for humor so there's no real pairings at all! But if you like, I can write a one-shot about those two... Or you can just read my one-shot "Hatred". It's X27!


End file.
